


Tension

by Querion



Series: Struggles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Vyeo is torn and hurt inside but does not abandon the woman she loves.





	Tension

Nzuri was in estrus. Her private parts were swollen as a physiological response to hormones and the pregnancy. She  badly needed her lover`s touch but Vyeo had distanced herself emotionally. She still provided for the couple and made sure Nzuri was comfortable. She was even civil enough to talk about the weather but refused to talk about her emotions or anything intimate with her lover.

The younger bear decided to do something about their situation. She could see Vyeo slowly slipping away from her. She has to try and convince the older female that she still loved and cared for her.


End file.
